Addictive
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Niall/Aislinn. "Are you still? Are you addictive?" His voice cruel and predatory like. "Why? You want a taste?"


Disclaimer: I do not own The Wicked Lovely series.

Notes: I cannot believe no one has written on from this pairing yet. I love the idea of these two together! I got the books for Christmas and finished them today on the 2nd of Jan.

Addictive.

"Do I frighten you Ash?" He advanced towards her, his dark brown eyes glimmering with the secrets of his court. The Dark Court. He was dangerous. His voice low like whisper, "Do I remind you of why you thought we were monsters?"

And yes, he scared her, terrified her at this moment. "Yes," her voice came out weak and shaky and nothing like the queen she was.

"Good."

The wall of shadows that surrounded them worried her, cut her off from those that could come to her rescue. She felt stupid, pathetic and weak, she was a Queen, a Queen of the Summer Court, and she needed to be rescued.

Her blue eyes set on his dark brown ones and she could see it, _feel it, _running through her. Sex, pain, screaming, blood, fights, hunger, lust, fear, need... Aislinn ripped her eyes away from his, her body shaking, her knees weak. She felt the needs of the Dark Court, what they craved. It left her feeling dirty.

They were words crossing between them, Ash spoke on auto mode, her mind still swirling around in a darkness from falling into his eyes.

Niall had helped her, been kind to her, guided her, when she had become Queen. They would talk in the garden, and he would praise her when she had been able to make a plant grow.

With his long deep scar running from his temple to the corner of his mouth he was attractive. But without it Niall would seem strangely normal. Even now with him standing in front of her, almost threatening her, scaring her, Aislinn found him to be attractive. Differently then Seth or Keenan.

Suddenly she could wanted to know, "Are you still? Are you addictive?" Her heart thumped in her chest, her mind whirled and her skin pulsed with the sunlight in her blood.

"Why? You want a taste?" He teased her such, his voice cruel and predatory like. Her mind for a moment thought about it, imagined her tanned body against his, the heat from her skin and need for passion colliding with his own. Her hands clutching his no longer short brown hair and pulling him to her.

To be with the Dark King of the Dark Court and learn everything she could about him.

Niall smirked, he knew what had gone through her mind, what she wanted, what she craved.

He advanced close enough that she could feel the darkness that pulsated from him against her own sunlit skin. Ash had to tilt her head to look at him and in that moment wish she had all the control of Donia, to be able to hide her emotions, but she was Summer and Summer wore theirs on their sleeve. She wanted to run. Everything inside was telling her to get away, to run, to push him but she couldn't.

Niall's hand came up a caressed her face gently, she flinched from the cool touch but couldn't stop herself from leaning towards him. He had a body that was well defined, he had to, he fought battles and protected his former king for so long. She had heard tales from the Summer Girls, their whispering and sighs, their feelings of intense pleasure when they were with him.

Some nights she had lain in bed and allowed her mind to imagine what he did, how bedded them, if he would do the same to her.

The simple touch of her cheek burned where he had grazed, she was scared. Niall leaned down til he was face to face with her, "My little Queen, you could have me but once if you choose so. I promise you this." In his eyes she could see the glimmering burning, dark, desire.

_For me._

"How dar-" Aislinn was cut off before she could finishing saying anything. Niall's hand had wrapped itself in her black locks and pulled her to him. His mouth was on hers for only a moment but he pulled her back.

"But my little Queen, you must do so _before_ you were to share your bed with the King." Aislinn was shocked beyond anything, his fingers reached up and gently touched her lips, tracing them, feeling the heat he had left there... the void.

His words sank in, her eyes narrowed at him, "I would _never _share my bed with Keenan!" She spat her words out like a poison dart to hurled towards him.

Niall laughed. The sound made her lust and yet also fear him, "Then the offer stays open for a long time."

She shivered, "No. There is no offer, I love Seth. I will only be with Seth. No one else." She felt calm saying those words but a part of her felt guilty that she had only just remembered him. _Is that what it will be like when he has passed away? Will I forget him?_ "Besides, Seth is your friend, your _brother _didn't you say?"

She felt better now that she had thought of Seth, her beloved.

Niall nodded with a smirk that sent a shiver down her back, "He is my brother. Make no mistake. But I am the Dark King. I want what I want, _Aislinn, _and when I want something I will take it."

He turned away and walked a few steps before pausing, he half turned around, his eyes burning in hers, "By the way. I also imagine what I would do you once I've got you in my bed."

The walls came down, Seth came running to her, and Niall let him know that she was fine, he had done nothing to her.

But all Aislinn could think of was his words. How had he known what she thought about? Was she so bad at hiding what she thought?

And his offer, Aislinn could never take it up.

Could she? 


End file.
